Free fall high explosive bombs are of two types: (1) low drag, generally for use in drops from above about five thousand feet, and (2) high drag, generally for use in drops from lower altitudes. An integral proximity fuze has been developed for use with the low drag (higher altitude) bombs, but there is no such fuze available having the necessary short arm times required for high drag, low altitude service. Generally, safe separation time and drop mode are determined before the carrying aircraft leaves the ground. This limits the flexibility of the flight plan.